


Ashes

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: This is a weird idea, right.
Relationships: Aemond Targaryen/Baela Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	Ashes

她很清楚，这是神明赐给他们的唯一救赎彼此的机会。  
所以，她会把握机会，以免未来后悔。  
此刻，心间铺天盖地的爱意已经盖过了汹涌澎湃的恨意。Baela紧紧地抱住了Aemond，将白皙的脸庞埋在他宽阔的胸口，将自己所有的情绪掩藏起来，他伸手轻抚着她细密而富有光泽的银白卷发，享受着那如丝绸般光滑的触感，任其于指间如瀑布般倾泻而下。  
时间仿佛静止了般，两人都默契地保持沉默。不知过了多久，Baela抬起头来与他对视，眼角隐隐有着几道泪痕。  
「……我输了。」Baela沉默地注视着Aemond那只如最深的湖水般幽暗的深紫眼瞳，而后艰难地开口道。「你说的没错，如果并非紧要关头，我的确不愿意与你对抗。」  
Aemond没有回答，唇角微微上扬，露出了一贯的凉薄笑容。「既然你已经承认了失败，依照当初所言，你是否该付出些代价了呢？]  
「……你想要我付出什么代价？」对于Aemond的无礼发言，Baela不怒反笑，用讥讽的语调说道，「你不是早就把我的全部都夺去了吗？无论是精神或是躯体，你都已经先后得手了，不是吗？」  
「是吗？」Aemond笑出了声，「那么，就让我来验证一下你的话语的真假吧。」他用力地攥住她的手，趁她尚未反应过来，便将她拉进怀里，用如火般炽热的眼神注视着她。紧接着，他将头埋进她的颈窝里，贪婪的吸了一口气。  
他永远都知道，用什么方式能够伤害到她，使她感到悲伤。  
尽管她不明白他为何要这样做，或许，是为了引起她的重视，让她畏惧自己？从小到大，周围的人都认为他是恶魔之子，只有她没有害怕过他，敢于与他争锋相对，甚至，在两人起了激烈纠纷时，她还给过他一巴掌。不论怎么想，都只能够得出一个结论，他渴望得到她的注意。  
「我恨你，永远都恨你。」Baela屈辱的流下泪水，清澈明亮的丁香眼瞳里燃着暗色火焰，像是怨恨的毒蛇般阴郁，恨恨的说道。  
他像是野狼般凶暴无情，侵占着她的一切，锋利的牙齿咬破了她柔嫩的唇瓣，一股浓烈的血腥味顿时在口腔里弥漫开来。  
他轻易的撬开了她紧闭的齿列，一寸寸的向深处延伸，炽热而狂野的缠绵着。  
她闭上了双眼，咬紧了下唇，忍耐着他残暴的摧残。她早就习惯了痛苦，有的时候，甚至还能从苦痛里寻到一些欢愉。几乎每次都像是被烈焰焚烧般煎熬却得不到解脱，尽管反抗举动给她带来的是更多的折磨，但她永远不会妥协。不论他们两个谈论些什么，最后总是会变成这样。她分明能够感受到他的爱意，炽热如火般的爱意，所以她始终无法理解他如此做的原因。  
直到后来，在一次不经意的问话间，Baela才明白了Aemond的用意，他想的很简单，假使他无法拥有她的爱，那就拥有她的恨，用这种刻骨铭心的方式，使她永远都无法忘记他。  
看着因战败而气馁的Aemond，她竟然不想像往日里那般大肆嘲笑他的无能，甚至对他产生些许同情，想要去安慰他。这真是个疯狂的想法，她默默地感叹道。即使Baela很清楚，对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍，但心底那莫名的感觉促使她向他迈出脚步。  
「你发泄够了吗？」Baela眉头紧蹙，伸手夺过了Aemond手里的鎏金酒杯，对他厉声斥责道，「你就那么喜欢用伤害自己或是他人的方式来发泄怒气吗？」  
「与你何干。」Aemond不悦地抬头看向Baela。「你以为你是谁啊？我的小情妇？」  
「行，算我多管闲事。以后你爱怎么做就怎么做，我懒得管你了。」Baela愤怒地大喊道，白皙脸颊涨得通红。「还有，谁是你的小情妇？如果不是你强行逼迫我留在你身边，我早就离开这里了。」  
「我还真要感谢路斯里斯戳瞎了你的眼睛，要是他当初能够直接把你的双眼都戳瞎了，我看你也不会落到这个令人厌恶的地步。」  
「等月舞的伤好后，我就会立刻离开这里。」  
她的话语很轻，却在他的心底翻起滔天巨浪，像是要将他淹没般。  
「Baela，如果你胆敢离开我，我就跟你同归于尽。」Aemond有些慌张，但他还是装作凶狠的模样对她威胁道。  
「好啊，那你就去死吧。」Baela气极反笑，她真的不明白该如何对待这个像孩童般幼稚的仇人。「我绝不会给你收尸，像你这种意气用事的家伙，就等着死无葬身之地吧。」  
说完，Baela转身就走，没有丝毫犹豫。Aemond迟疑了一下，立刻追上了她，用力地抓住她纤细的手腕，迫使她停下脚步，转身与他对视。  
「Baela。」Aemond伏在Baela的耳边低声道，「……不要离开我。」  
没有人知道，当他听见她想要离开他的话语时，内心的慌乱与愤怒。不歇的烈焰在心底燃起，既是爱火，亦是心火。  
Aemond明白，如果他再这样放任自流下去，等月舞的伤好后，他就再也无法束缚住她了，那时的她一定会毫不犹豫的选择离开他，将他和这里的一切抛弃。  
「不可能。」Baela心底的怒气仍未消去，她用力地甩开了他的手，像是在发泄怒火般。「我绝不会与你这种品行低劣的家伙在一起。」  
「……如果我愿意为了你而改变呢？」Aemond沉默了一会，而后艰难地开口，「Baela，你是否会考虑转变心意？]  
「如果你真的希望得到我的原谅，那你就证明给我看，让我看看你是否值得我的谅解。」Baela认真地注视着Aemond的深邃迷人的深紫眼瞳，一字一句的说，「以及，我最讨厌的就是你粗暴的举动了。]她将左手举起，雪白的手腕上有着明显的红痕，显得格外刺目。「Aemond，看看你刚刚对我做了什么。」  
「……Baela，我—我会努力克制自己的怒火。」Aemond轻声说，「只要你肯放弃离开我的想法。]  
「Baela，你是属于我的，永远都是。」Aemond像是宣示主权般，紧紧抱住了她曼妙的身躯。「谁都无法从我的手里将你夺走。」他的声音微微颤抖，因此，在Baela听来，倒像是乞求般卑微。  
Baela从没想过会有这一天，她会对以往厌恶至极的人产生怜悯，甚至喜爱之情。  
「……至少我现在没有离开的打算。」Baela轻轻握住了Aemond的左手，像是想给予他一些温暖。  
Baela自愿舍弃了逃离的机会，只因为她已深陷在他所铺设的甜蜜陷阱之中了。难以想象的爱意已蒙蔽了Baela清澈明亮的眼瞳，在遇到与他有关的事时，甚至无法保持冷静。  
如果她能够早点知道她会深爱他这件事，她就不会轻易地答应他参与爱情游戏的要求。  
就连她都很难相信，她会喜欢上他，而他会爱上她，这个古怪却又那么美好的事实。她知道，这一切都显得那么不真实，像是身处梦境里般虚无缥缈。  
在Aemond熟睡后，Baela曾多次借着清幽的月光，观察着Aemond的睡颜，听着他平稳的呼吸声，她的唇角不自觉的微微上扬。他的容颜如寒冰般冰凉，可他的心灵却如烈焰般炽热，使她心甘情愿的沉溺于那片暗流涌动的深紫湖水中，品尝着苦涩而甜蜜的爱恋。  
Baela也曾问过自己，她真的要选择爱上他，忍受这份爱恋所带来的苦痛与悲伤吗？在经过认真思考后，回答是肯定的，她愿意承受过程的一切苦难，只为了获得最后的所有甜蜜。  
在与他相处的这半年来，她对他的恨意愈发强烈，但爱意亦愈发浓郁，甚至抵过了无穷的厌恶。  
但在她心中，复仇的想法越来越坚定，她一定会让他为自己的无礼付出代价的，只不过，她并不想用传统的方式惩罚他的罪行，她会用崭新的方法来让他赎罪。  
Baela从未畏惧过任何事物，她热衷于挑战，特别是不可能的事。  
即使代价是被亲人抛弃，她也会选择与他相爱。  
爱情总是没有来源，却又那样真挚温柔。  
Baela认真地读着那封信，晶莹的泪水无声地滑落，模糊了字迹，单薄身躯微微颤抖，像是狂风暴雨中摇曳的初绽水仙。  
为什么命运非要逼迫她在亲人与爱人之间做出抉择呢？  
在发现了那封父亲寄给Aemond的战书后，Baela顾不上惊讶，她迅速地穿好衣服，带上银质匕首，从秘密甬道离开了阁楼。  
月舞早在之前的龙舞里重伤，Baela大概是没法倚仗它去威胁他了，乃至阻止他了。她现在唯一可用的武器就只剩下一把锋利的银质匕首了，以及她尚未对他说出口的那个“惊喜”。当然，如果不是必要的话，她是绝对不会去用两人的爱情结晶来威胁他的，这对还没降世的孩子来说并不公平，不是吗？而且，她相信他不会让自己失望。  
对于Baela而言，现在最重要的事情为，她要去阻拦他的举动，绝对不能够让他去神眼湖赴约。  
尽管Baela一直都在祈祷与家人们重逢，但她绝不希望重逢的时刻变为厮杀的战场。  
Baela跌跌撞撞的跑下楼，好几次都差点跌倒，但她并没有在意，一心想着要找到他。  
「以血偿血，用命换命。」  
Baela毫不畏惧地直视着Aemond阴郁的深邃眼瞳，那双如宝石般璀璨绚丽的丁香眼瞳里燃着明色烈焰，散发出足以驱散黑暗的光亮。  
「如果你执意要去神眼湖赴约的话，那就杀了我吧。」Baela坚定地看着Aemond，清亮澄澈的丁香瞳孔里燃着明色火焰，像是在宣示她的决心，「只要我还活着，就绝对不会让你去赴约。」  
「你在赌我会不会杀了你？」Aemond实在无法压抑住怒火，他朝她愤怒地大喊道，俊美面容揪成一团。「你竟然认为我会忍心去伤害我的爱人？」  
「如果你不肯答应我的请求，那就请你杀了我。」Baela固执地看着Aemond，一步也不肯退让。  
「我不会杀你，也不会答应你的请求。」Aemond冷冷地看着Baela，似乎是在责怪她的不识时务。「这是我与那个老混蛋之间的恩怨，跟你没有关系。」  
「……可我做不到看我的孩子的父亲去伤害我的父亲。」Baela缓步走到Aemond面前，趁他还未从震惊中反应过来，主动伸手抱住了他，用细如蚊呐的声音说道，「Aemond，尽管我很不情愿承认这个事实，但我的确有了你的孩子。]她的声音很轻很柔，像是轻柔的晚风般舒缓。  
「如果你执意要去赴约，那我绝不会留下这个孩子。」Baela话锋一转，继续说道，「从今往后，我们再会就是兵刃相见。」她的声音依旧柔和，比起威胁，倒像是恳求他一般。  
看着神情晦明难辨的Baela，Aemond忽然笑出了声，笑得张扬肆意，带着他一贯的傲慢与桀骜。他用甜蜜而又嘲讽的语气说道，「Baela，如果我答应你不去赴约，那你打算用什么来回报我呢？」  
「……只要是你说的，我都会答应你。」Baela神情黯然，她沉默了好久，才找回了自己的声音。  
「是吗？我想要的东西很简单，那就是—」Aemond半眯着眼睛，观察着Baela的反应，他咧嘴一笑，「在我们的初夜时，你曾经扬言说绝不会施舍给我的爱情。」  
Baela一怔，他想要的东西竟会是她的爱情？然后，当她意识到他提起了他们的初夜时，雪白的小脸一下子红了。他真是个可恶的混蛋。她在心里默默想道。总在不经意间提起那些令她不好意思的事情。  
「好。」Baela稍加思索，果断地答应了Aemond的要求。「我会努力去给予你爱情的。」  
Aemond没有回答，但他脸上那浅薄的笑容已经表明了他内心的想法。  
她很清楚，她该对他做一些亲密的举动，使他相信她的话语。  
Baela踮起脚尖，轻轻覆上了Aemond的唇，青涩而狂野的反复碾磨。虽然她与不少男孩玩过接吻游戏，但她与他接吻时还是会感到害羞和不好意思。  
「Aemond，你一直看着我做什么？」Baela微微侧过脸，她被他那炽热如火的目光看得浑身发烫。  
「Baela，难得见你主动一次，我可不得好好享受一下。」Aemond俊美的脸庞上带着浅薄的笑容，深邃迷人的紫色瞳孔里有金色火焰跳动，像是盛夏的阳光般耀眼夺目，尽管他的话语极其恶劣，但他的容颜却极其英俊，就像事物的两极。在听见他的回答后，Baela不悦地瞪了他一眼，她在心里暗暗想道，真是个可恨的家伙。如果不是有求于人，她真想再给他的俊脸来上一拳，就像以前那样。  
灵动活泼的麋鹿为何要屈服在残暴凶狠的野狼的淫威下呢？如果她愿意的话，她随时可以从这片森林里逃离，只是爱使她自愿被羁绊所束缚而已。  
话虽如此，她还是温顺地坐在他的大腿上，热情地吻着他的薄唇，专注地描绘他的唇形，不放过任何一个角落。  
「我爱你，Baela。」Aemond伏在Baela耳畔低语道，「真的。」他的声音低沉而沙哑，像是浓烈馥郁的烈酒般，使她毫不犹豫的选择一饮而尽。  
Aemond揽住了Baela纤细的腰肢，将温软拥入怀中，紧接着，她微启的红唇便覆上了一阵温热，将她尚未说出口的质问堵住。  
尽管Baela早就习惯了Aemond经常会对她做一些突如其来的举动，但她白皙的脸颊还是染上了淡淡的红晕，连耳尖都是绯红色，像是刚刚成熟的水蜜桃般甜美可爱，让人忍不住想要去尝上一口。  
她知道他是个糟糕透顶的混蛋，但她偏偏就是抗拒不了他的触碰。  
唇齿交缠的酥麻感，像是甘甜可口的蜂蜜，使她浑身发软，差点就要摔落。幸亏他及时揽住她柔软的腰肢，让她倚靠在自己的胸膛上。  
她闭上了双眼，回应着他的亲吻。她愿意将自己彻底交付给他，与以往相仿，却又有不同。  
她很清楚他会使她伤心透顶，绝望难过。但如果他真的像传闻中所言是恶魔的化身，那并不会让她觉得害怕，反而会使她对他更加好奇，想要得到他。毕竟，让残暴凶狠的恶魔对自己俯首称臣的感觉，就像漫步云端那般令人向往。她迫不及待想要试试这种感觉了，即使付出再多的代价也是值得的。  
她喜欢制造混乱，而他也乐在其中。  
他们是命中注定的宿敌与爱侣，她对他的爱无人可及，对他的恨亦无人可及。  
又过了半年时光，在某个飘着鹅毛大雪的深夜，经过一番痛苦煎熬，Baela终于迎来了一个银发紫眸的小天使。  
Baela小心翼翼地把初生的女儿抱在怀里，生怕弄伤她的柔嫩的肌肤。看着懵懂无知的女儿，她白皙的脸庞上露出乏力而幸福的笑容，那是她从未有过的美好体会。  
在Baela的坚定要求下，Aemond终于退步，同意她为女儿取名为兰娜尔。  
自兰娜尔出生后，Baela与Aemond相处的时间逐渐变少，她将全部身心都投入到照顾女儿的事情上，哪还顾得上与他吵架斗嘴？或是有一些亲密接触。  
Aemond虽然对此不满，却也无可奈何。只能趁女儿熟睡时，偷偷的爬上Baela的床，给她一个“惊喜”，来使两人的感情升温。  
「真可爱。」Baela慈爱地看着在摇篮里熟睡着的女儿，紧接着，她俯下身温柔地在女儿饱满的额头上落下一吻。  
欢乐时光过得很快，一个月后，伊耿二世用渡鸦给Aemond送来了一封信，命令他骑上沃米索尔回到王城，对抗黑党的残余势力。  
「好啊，那你就去替你那个半身瘫痪的“国王”保卫铁王座吧。」Baela轻笑着道。「如果你希望我带着兰娜尔离开你的话。」  
还未等Aemond答复，她就继续说了下去。  
「你要是死在龙舞里，可别妄想我会为你守贞。」Baela笑得张扬，如盛夏阳光般灿烂明媚，清澈透亮的丁香眼瞳弯成了一轮月牙。「我会在你离去的次月，就嫁给艾林为妻。」  
「艾林他可不在意我的过往，毕竟我们两心相悦。喔，对了，他还对我承诺过，一定会将兰娜尔视作亲生女儿来对待。」Baela像是看不见Aemond因愤怒而扭曲的脸般，继续微笑着道。「因此，你无需担心兰娜尔会在童年时期缺失父爱。」  
「你敢？」  
「我敢。」  
话音刚落，Baela微启的红唇便覆上了一阵温热，将她尚未说出口的话堵住。  
「那我会让这件事发生的可能性变为零。」


End file.
